


Tit for Tat

by paikai098



Series: Pursuance towards one's Lover [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Cheating Harry, Healer Draco Malfoy, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, POV First Person, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25425706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paikai098/pseuds/paikai098
Summary: Draco knows Harry is cheating on him. He has been cloning home late, smelling like roses, and they are not having sex. Well slow kind of that is. But Draco is fed up.And he's not going to sit and wait and ponder about it.It's time Harry got the same treatment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Charlie Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Pursuance towards one's Lover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041145
Comments: 39
Kudos: 267





	1. Chapter 1

It wasn't the fact that Harry took time coming back home, aurors have a hefty bit of work and that includes overtime. It also wasn't that Harry always slept right away after coming from home and dined quietly in the kitchen on his own. It also wasn't the fact that he smelt like roses when he should be smelling like sweat and apple spice parfum which was put on every morning and it would last longer than required on his clothes. And it was never the fact that we stopped having sex, I mean I don't expect everyday. But when we did it would be quick and fast.

It was the fact that he stopped looking at me with that look in his eyes when he first did, when we had started dating. It was the fact that he slept after me and stopped holding my waist. And it was also the fact that when I asked him something he would look the other way and reply as if he was hiding something. 

I had known long before, probably three months ago, when I saw a brown strand of hair in his undershirt and then a week later he had a lipstick stain on his red shirts. He thought he could hide it behind the play of colours, but being a healer I always had to pay attention to the minute differences and here he was caught! That flush on his neck when he would just pass the floo, as if he was hiding something, the slight twitch of his hands when he would say 'oh you know, Robards held me, I'm sorry, Draco'; or that rolling of his eyes to left (which always meant a person is making up) when he would tell me about what he did during the evening of that day, working on his latest work of heroism. He even erected his Occlumens and that is quite high coming from a man who dropped those and let me in his mind, in just second week of us dating. Trust, he said. No secrets, he said. Well, look where we have arrived. 

He still loves me, I know that. He still brought home purple and white orchids. He still took me out on dates, every Saturday. He still cooked the breakfast. And he would still suck my cock to wake me up, every other or couple of mornings. But he had that huge pang of guilt and thrill in his mind and heart, respectively. And _that_ pissed me off. I continued to be the same, I would kiss him back too when he left for work. I thought it would rest down, his thrill, and he would break it off with the said person, who I knew was his secretary, some Matilda Trillory, some fucking ridiculous name that is. And whenever I asked him about this secretary of his, Harry would falter so much that it's quite amusing. Raising my suspicion even more. And every time he came back home, from his dirty little not-seceret, I always hesitate and resist to confront him about it. And then one day I was doing some analysis of the latest injured person who had jellied his spine by casting a hex, a terribly wrong hex- an idiot that he his, a Mr Flemming, who always casts wrong spells; instead of skelegrow on his own foot, I at times wonder what goes on his head when he points his wand at his own body and says the words. Anyway, I was doing some analysis, and then I realise, well why don't make poor boy Jake feed him his own medicine. Of course I mean, poor boy Harry. Not that he actually poor, Harry has a lot in his vaults with multiple 'S's. Not that I'm any less endowed. 

So I decided to go clubbing with Pansy. She was insisting since past six months, to have a little night out, and I always said no, because the night out always included drinking till tipsy, dancing sensually in front of strangers and making boys get boners and girls get wetter, and then making out with one of them. Harry,of course, knew about this, and today Harry would know that I'm going out with Pansy. 

I was already dressed up, it gave me ample time that he was quite late, like usual. And that's why I think when he walked through the floo with dust and pink on his cheeks, his jaw dropped as soon as he looked up, because instead of wearing a pair of sweatpants and long pale shirt, I was in tight leather pants, a glittery black under shirt with a coffee brown jacket and dragon hide boots. I made sure to style my hair, so that it looks purposefully messy and soft, I even wore the enchantingly attached silver earring which Harry had got me from that Weasley shop. He blinked a couple of times as he dusted his robes. 

"It's not Saturday." He made it sound like a question, like he was totally unsure. He glanced at the bright calendar we got from out trip to Hawaii.

"It's not. It's Wednesday." I stood up to take his over coat and hung it on the rack. 

"Are we... Going somewhere?" 

I turned around to face him with a grin. "We are not. _I_ am actually. With Pansy." 

"With Pansy?" Merlin, his gaping mouth was so amusing. 

"Yes. We're going clubbing." 

"Clubbing? Why?" 

"Well cause she broke up with her boyfriend. He cheated on her, I think with his secretary." And it was delightful to watch his throat bob. It was an obvious lie. Her boyfriend didn't cheat on her, he broke her vase. I would too, if I were in her place, if my boyfriend broke a five hundred and fifty seven year old vase, made by the first well known potion master who had a side hobby of making delicate china and glass goblets and vases which he then carefully painted with fermented dragon blood and yellow dandytiger flowers' nectar. Which also meant that it was non- reparable. It cost her more than seventy thousand galleons. The broken pieces still had a value of like fifty nine thousand, but it was still a great loss. 

"Oh." Harry gave a nervous smile. "so you're going now?" 

"Yes. Am I looking okay? It's not too sober for club, right?" And that, wizards and witches, was a hard jab to his gut. He shook his head with a tight smile. "Great!" I turned to look at the antique Muggle mirror on the wall. "Should I put some stick on my lips?" 

"Stick?" 

I turned around to face him. "Chapstick, Harry. My lips should look wet, like I just swallowed, won't that look nice?" His eyes twitched. He was controlling himself from narrowing his eyes. And he knew perfectly what I was implying. 

"No. Umm... You look good like this." 

"I want to look amazing!" I rolled my eyes and summoned my lip tube, applying a generous layer on my lips. "is it fine now?" I give a bright smile to him and he gives a stiff nod. "Okay, I'll be off now. Pansy would be already pissed. I was waiting for you, and you were quite late." He had the audacity to look bashful. I give him a quick peck on his lips, a slight gloss rubbing off on his mouth. "Ta!" 

I go through the floo to Pansy's house, I could here a mumble of "don't be late." Pansy was in a tight black dress, short enough that if she bent even a slight bit, there would be a good view of her pussy. "looking quite crass." I say to her as I pour myself a glass of whiskey, as she had already managed to. 

"Same goes for you." She grumbled. "Potter is going to be damned if you're _actually_ coming with me tonight." 

I shrugged before gulping down a mouthful. "Oh well, Stuff happened." She rolled her eyes, as she picked up her purse and we side-alonged to a wet and dirty street. We both threw our glass on the cum stained brick wall, the loud shatter shocking a couple making out on the edge. We grinned at each other and walked through gates of Fairie Dust. It's quite an ironic name, because when we went inside we couldn't see a single Fairie. 

Pansy probably saw my look. "Fairies used to work here, making drinks and all. But then Granger and her right movement happened. She has a case going against her now, from the unemployed fairies. They are pretty unhappy." 

I snorted. "And that's why you don't let mudbloods become a member of some creature related organisation." Harry would have cursed me, or hexed me, or glared at me the very least. But Harry wasn't here and I was right. Pansy dragged me to a booth. A lady in full back robes appeared infront of us and we ordered our drinks along with some chocolate. We both needed that tonight. Pansy was gulping down the bitter liquid as soon as they arrived. 

"Easy Pansy." I sipped on my drink. "you'll bloat." 

"I really liked him, you know. Thought we would go to Paris next weekend. A surprise birthday present." 

"It's your birthday, next Sunday." I scoffed. 

"Exactly." She picked up another glass. "fucking asshole broke my vase." I gave her a smile. "what about you?" 

"What about me?" 

"Fuck off and tell me, Draco. You and Potter." 

I sighed before replying. "He's cheating." Her eyes widened. "It's been more than three months now." 

"Oh fuck!" She pulled her legs up to sit criss- cross, I didn't really care when her whole vagina came into sight. You usually get a habit in seeing a thing a lot many times to think of it as normal. "what are you going to do?" She stuffed a chocolate frog in her mouth. 

"I was thinking of doing the same." 

"You are going to cheat? On Potter?" 

"Yes. I believe." I gulped down my drink. 

"And with whom are you going to do that?" 

"I don't know. Yet. I'll find someone right now. Here." 

"You do realise that it's pretty hard." 

"Please." I sneered at her. "I am sure I am able to attract anyone. I could do that." 

"And it's been two years. Since you started dating Potter. I told you that-" 

"That he is a cunt. You don't need to now." I raked my fingers through my hair, carefully. I picked another glass to sip on it. 

Pansy chuckled for a bit. "normally people don't do that. Cheat back. They would confront and shit." 

"Normal people do shit. And those include people like Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs and the goady Gryffindors. We are not those. We are Slytherins." 

"And Slytherins get revenge." Pansy grinned at me and I grinned at her back. 

"It's tit for tat." I raised my glass and she raised hers. "cheers to tats!" 

"Cheers to broken vases!" We clink our glasses and gulp down the alcohol down. Twelve glasses down and Pansy was still sober, blame that on everyday consumption of rum, I have to stop her from that; I on the other hand was already tipsy. I wouldn't say tipsy as I could still think properly and could see properly, but I did a bit of stumble when I stood up. I blinked quickly. 

"I'm going to dance." Pansy grinned at me and stood up as well. 

"You should go to the bar instead." 

I frowned. "I think you forgot when I said I need to get someone's attention." 

"Oh you already found one. There's a beared bloke looking at you since past five minutes." She nods at the bar and I glanced to see a fit man, dark maroon hair and quite a dashing beard. I gave him a small smile and he raised his glass at me. "you should go to him." 

"But-" 

"Don't fucking hesitate. You were amazing at this." She pushed me heavily and I stumbled again before glaring at her. "Shoo off, and make me proud." She pushed me again and walked to the dance floor. I looked at her and then looked at the man. He was still staring at me and that made me gulp. Unpracticed habits can make us do that. I took in a deep breath and walked to him. I flashed him a toothy smile before sitting on the stool next to him. 

"My friend said you were staring at me." I crossed my leg on my knee. 

"I was." Oh merlin! He had an amazing baritone. It was deep and low, and had a slight accent to it. "would you let me buy you a drink?" I nod my head and he orders a similar glass of what he was having. I could already compare him with Harry, who had stumbled on words when he first asked me the same question only by saying 'can I get you drink, Malfoy?' and I had raised my brow to snort and reply 'can you, Potter? I didn't know you worked as a waiter here.' The date had started bad, but turned goofy there on. 

"What should I call you?" The man asked me, as he handed me the tumbler. He took out a hand for me to shake. I shook it lightly and said my name to him. I noticed his eyes widen, but maybe that would be just alcohol in my system. "I'm- Charmond Wesley." My eyes narrowed at that. He had red hair, he had a sharp nose but he wasn't pale nor did he have freckles. So, not a Weasley. "Where is your boyfriend?" 

"How- how did you know?" 

He grinned at me. "You are dressed quite nicely." 

"I dress to impress." 

"Way too nicely. And you're tipsy already. Normal people dance or should I say grind, to get rid of that. Or they drink more. They don't chat to random strangers." 

"Maybe I just wanted to get laid." This Charmond was quite observing. For a second I thought that he might be an Auror or an Unspeakable. 

"Or maybe you're in a tiff with your lover." 

I try to change the subject. "Charmond, you are from France?" 

"Britain. But I work in Romania." 

"What do you work as?" 

He flashed me a careful smile. "A dragon tamer." 

"That's dangerous." 

He leaned closer to me. "I love it though. Dragons, all of them, are breath taking. Don't you agree, little Dragon? I mean- Draco." That was done purposely. And it was brilliant. I blink rapidly, a light blush was on my face. "Not used to compliments? Looks like it has been a long time since you flirted with someone." That was true. I never flirted with Harry, maybe sometimes, but it wasn't so obvious. This happening now, gave me a thrill. It wasn't right though. 

"It isn't like that at all. I have to disagree with you." He barely shrugged his shoulders. 

"I believe you." He said with a tease. "So, you broke up with him." 

Since there was no point lying, I shook my head.

"He's cheating on you?" 

"Yes." 

"And you plan to cheat on him back." I nod my head. "that's Slytherin." 

"Salazar! I said the same thing."

He chuckled deeply. "Guess we are meant to be. Who's the bloke?" 

"He's a famous bastard. You wouldn't even believe me." I looked down at my lap, a bit resigned. But then he surprised me by pushing a strand of hair behind my ear. 

"Try me." He whispered as he got closer to my face. 

"Harry Potter." 

"That high bastard?" I frowned when he called Harry that. Only I and at times Pansy and Blaise, were allowed to call him that. But I controlled my tongue to I snapped at him, opting to just glare at him. He chuckled at that. "offended? C'mon Draco, he's cheating on you." 

"And I'm going to make him pay." I say haughtily, before gulping down the alcohol. 

"Let me help you." I almost spat out my drink. 

"W-what?" 

"Let me help you." He repeated. 

"Why?" 

"I would love to teach a cheating bastard some lesson, it's Harry Potter not to say. And- I can get closer to you." He put his hand on my thigh. It was big and warm and not uncomfortable at all. He leaned forward to kiss on my lips and I did not stop him, I was surprised. And he smelt amazing. Not like roses, like Harry did nowadays, but like fire and ashes. "And who knows, you could probably fall for me." He whispered against my lips. I couldn't help but snicker a bit. He asked if I used a Muggle phone, and I said I did. He took my number and said he'd give a call not before he pressed his lips against mine again, but this time it was deep and I think he sucked on my lower lip a bit to hard to leave a cut. I pushed him back of course, after around seven to eight minutes, when I felt my breath shortening. 

I dropped Pansy home and flooed back. I let out a yelp when I saw someone sitting on the armchair. The light turned on and Harry had a massive frown on his face as he looked at me. He was a bit blurry: so maybe I was a _bit_ more than tipsy at the time, but I was not drunk. Probably. The drinks Charmond gave me was quite strong. "Harry!" I called out to him as I stumbled out of the fireplace, dusting myself. He stood up and walked towards me. "you didn't sleep?" I blinked rapidly, to see if he was actually furious or if I was just imagining. Because if he was, that would be brilliant. 

"It's three in the morning Draco." 

"Exactly." I grinned. "and you should sleep. Don't you have an early day tomorrow? you do always." 

"Well I couldn't sleep when my boyfriend is out there in some club and drinking his arse off." 

I rolled my eyes, slipping off my shoes. "what's got in your arse Harry?" 

"What's got in my-?" He groaned angrily, which was exactly what I wanted. He looked at my face pointedly. "where's the earring?" 

"Earring?" I pulled out my belt and dropping it on the floor. 

"The earring I gave you!" He was seething and I was delightfully unbuttoning my shirt and slipped out of it. 

I touched my ear and let out an 'oh!' 

"I might have lost it." I slipped down my trousers and then I was stark naked. I did not lose it obviously. Harry gave it to me on my birthday, even when he said it was silver, I knew it was high quality platinum with a chrystalised tear of unicorn. I gave it Charmond, for safekeeping.

Harry gasped. "you lost it? Draco, I got it made customised for you, and you only. And you lost it? And you're not even wearing any underpants!" 

"Harry!" I said heavily. "what are you getting so pissed about. I must have dropped it somewhere, I will get a new one, so calm down." 

He strode towards me, picking up my clothes on the way. "it's not about new one, Draco. It's about the feel-" and then he grabbed my chin, rubbing his finger on my lower lip. "why are your lips swollen? And it looks like someone bit on it." His voice was stern. 

I pushed his hand away. "so what Harry? I probably bit on it." 

"From side?" He was glaring at me, I was squealing in delight on the inside. 

"Harry, I'm drunk. And I need to sleep. I have an afternoon shift tomorrow. Good night." I smile at him as I pat his cheek before pecking it and turning around to head to the bed. 

When I woke up, at ten in morning, there was a hangover draught and a tray full of my favourite blueberry pancakes and bacon, and cup of strong chamomile tea. "Eat me" was written on a note in a controlled handwriting, which I know Harry did carefully unlike his regular scrawl. I smirked, just drinking the potion and cast a quick cleansing spell on myself and wore my healer robes. Harry was bathing, and I charmed the water to turn chilling cold quietly as I grabbed my reports. There was a loud yelp of 'what the fuck!" Making me grin. I don't say that I am going to him, which was the first time ever to happen. I don't even kiss him. There was a slight pang in my heart when I threw the powder on the hearth, but I ignored it. 

Work kept me busy the whole day. There was a rush, but I managed through it. I sighed when I bid the little girl goodbye with a smile and turned to my list. Last patient of the day, finally. But when the door fell open, I had to stop myself from letting out a groan. I gave him a disappointing smile. "Mr Flemming!" I greeted him, directly making him sit on the lateral chair. "what have you done today?" He looked sheepishly at me when he shrugged down the blanket which was over his shoulders. I laughed loudly. It was funny, because who in their right mind would spell their own elbow down arm in an octopus tentacle? "Really, Mr Flemming? What were you trying to cast, a healing spell?"

He laughed back. "well, no. I had wanted to cut a cheese block and the next thing I know, this happens." He raised his arm, and the tentacle squiggled too, changing it's colour from deep brown to a pinkish tone. "it's changing colour too." 

"I can see that." I hold the tentacle in my hands, pulling at the tip slightly. I didn't have the time to react, when the thing wrapped around my waist and pulled me onto the lap of Mr Flemming, my arms falling on his shoulders. 

"I- I didn't do th-that." He flushed, his other hand went behind his back. I huff as I sat a bit more comfortably on thighs, wincing when I felt the pucker of the tentacle-formed-arm pinching my back. "Are you okay, healer Draco?" He called out to me. 

I give him a stiff smile. "Mr Flemming, would you try controling it?" He tried, I tell you, desperately. But the thing didn't move, instead sucked harder now. And I, poor me, was stuck in one place. "okay, why don't we relax for a bit?" He nodded his head, taking in deep breaths. I touch the limb and the sucking lightened. Finding the loophole, I caressed it lightly. "Merlin! It's turning wide and long." Flemming shivered a bit, squirming in his seat. "Does it hurt?" 

"N-no. It just tickles a bit." His face was red. I roll my eyes, rubbing my finger tips on the slippery skin, the puckers expanded and I could feel the hold loosen.

"I'm just going to keep rubbing it. Is that alright?" He nodded his head. "We just have to make it a bit longer and bigger, so that it expands." He nodded again. "okay, you're doing well Mr Flem-" 

The door then slammed open. "Draco! What the fuck are you doing?!" I turned around quickly, and Flemming might have been surprised too, because the puckers tightened again, resuming their suck on my back hard. Which made me yelp. 

"Harry! What are you doing here?" I frowned at him. 

"I heard alright. Rubbing it, long and big?" Harry was seething. "and you're sitting on his lap!" Well, look what the luck brought into my lap. I couldn't thank Merlin above any more. But the suckers made me wince again. 

"Harry can you speak any louder? This is a healing room!" I glared at him before turning back to Flemming. "Mr Flemming, would you be kind enough to relax?" He was red all over and his face was screwed. 

"Is t-that Harry Potter?" Harry rolled his eyes and shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry pass me the lavender coloured potion from that shelf." I pointed at the wooden cabinet and he passed me the paralyzing liquid. "okay, so I'll be putting this on your arm and it'll all be fine." It was just going to drop the squiggly arm down, and so it did, when I poured a few drops of it near the elbow. I slipped off of him, Harry helped me not to stumble. His grip around my waist and arm. I wasn't complaining though. "We're going to spell it back and a cast would be around the arm. So, no magic or strain for a week." It took me a few five minutes, but I was done. A round of physio had to be done and I could already see Harry jumping on his balls of feet. I sighed as I poked at the now human arm. "What is it?" 

He fumbled in his words. " I got us tickets for that new movie you wanted to watch." Not any new movie per say, I had waited for past two months for this movie to come out. A romantic tale about a misunderstood vampire and a human girl, call me a sap but I just fell in love when I saw the poster. I had already watched the first part and the vampire glittered in sunlight, he looked _amazing_ without the shirt on. I would have jumped in an instant, but then I controlled my self. I had a plan to execute. 

"But it's not Saturday." 

"I know!" He replied quickly. "it's the first show of the movie and I know you were dying to watch it." Oh yes, I was. 

"Harry I have work. And I have so many patients after this, I have a long evening." I didn't, to be true. 

"It's at night." 

"I'll be with Pansy. She is still upset." Pansy was quite happy actually, she sold those pieces and got her self a ruby necklace. "She needs my support." His face was stiff and his eyes were wide and I was content. "I'll go for the movie sometime else. Why don't you take someone with you, Weasel or Granger or maybe that secretary of yours. She would enjoy it too." I know, it was a nice ,harsh blow, wasn't it? 

Because he was then sweating and his fists were clenched. Good sign. "it's okay, I'll refund it." I shrugged and forced myself to appear nonchalant. I didn't say anything to him and he waited for two whole minutes while I prodded on the bandage, then he left. 

"Mr Flemming." I knew Harry was just out the door and he could very well hear us. "why don't we go for a cup of coffee and we can talk about you ... and your Wand, in detail. I could use a break too." An advice for one and an inneudo for other. Two birds with one stone. 

I took him to a nearby café, near Mungos. It was busy and it was lively. When we got through in, I could already see Harry. He had changed his hair to sandy blonde and removed his Auror robes. He had changed the colour of his undershirt to yellow and held a newspaper infront of him. No one would recognise him like that, all except me. I could every time tell who he his just by looking at his eyes. That's what saved him once. I grinned at Mr Flemming before wrapping my arms around his non injured elbow. "could you get me a lemon cake and something for you? I will be at a booth." He nodded and I went to the wooden table near the window. I sat with my back to Harry, well side of the back. I knew he could see my each and every movement but he wouldn't be able to read my lips. Mr Flemming came with a small plate of a big cake slice for me and a cup of tea for himself. I took in a bite and moaned loudly, loud enough to catch attention of people around me that included Harry. 

"Love the cake, don't you?" He chuckled and I chuckled a bit too. 

"I can't help. It's way too good. Here why don't you try it." I dug in a huge scoop of it and held out the spoon to him, the long side in my direction. He bit the cake, careful not to touch the spoon though. An extreme gentleman I would say. I smiled and licked the cream. "It is marvelous isn't it?" 

"It sure is." He sipped on his tea. "I bit too sweet, though. You remind me of my son, if I may say." From the grapevine I had heard that Mr Flemming's son was a squib. That does happen a lot with half bloods and their offsprings. A turn of luck plays a major factor. 

"Where is he?" 

"He works for the military. Muggle ones. Says he wants to fight for the country. Says he wants to die for it." 

It was quite remarkable actually. "that's noble. But you don't sound proud." 

He scoffed as he sipped on his tea. "I am not. He decided to become one when he was just eighteen, he told me that he needed my support. I didn't give him, I kicked him out to the back yard shed. I thought he'd be back in morning with his senses in mind. The only thing I found was a letter on the shed door. He's leaving, it said." I smiled at him and put my hand on his hand, rubbing my thumb in slow circles. "it's just he loved sweets too." I consoled him for a while and then asked to look at his wand. And returned it to him. He continued speaking at the times, talking about how his son was a mischievous little brat. 

"Mr Flemming, your wand has a crack in it. That causes your spells to miscast. And then there is a stubborn sense of guilt in your mind, regarding your son. You miss him every moment. You don't pay attention to the proper wordings of the cast. Spells require proper attention." I could have said this in the healer room, people don't really pour our their feelings there though. And this gave me a perfect chance for my own selfish reason. I finished my cake and let Flemming think. I broke him out of his trance. "Can I have a sip of your drink? My mouth is too sweet." He did a nod and I picked up the tea and gulped a small sip. Of course from the untouched edge though. I wouldn't want to kiss his lips indirectly. He was hardly my type, belging short and stout and the ray of pepper hair which didn't really suit him. 

"Please think on it Mr Flemming while you send your wand for repairing. Why don't you owl and letter to your son? Call him over. It's been years." I stood and walked around him. I then pecked his cheek lightly. "think on it." I whispered in his ear. "and thank you." I could see his cheeks heat up but he had a fatherly look on his face which Father never held. That reminded me to send a letter to him in Azkban. Maybe ask him if he wanted any more of Shakespeare's books. 

I walked by the street, looking and glancing at the glass panes and the sales behind it, when I was pulled by my elbow to an alleyway. I couldn't help but yelp and my heart beat sped up. I was ready to kick the person in the shin, when I breathed out heavily as I saw Harry. And Harry did not look pleased. He looked furious and his pupils were blown wide. "Harry!" I smacked at his chest. "you scared me!" 

"What were you doing in that café, Draco?" The grit of his teeth was scary yet amazing. It excited me to no end. I wonder if it was turning me on too. 

"Which café?" I played innocent. He wasn't really pleased by it. 

"Where you were clinging to that old man. Were you on a date with him?" His eyes narrowed. I could now only see the green and black of his eyes. 

"No! I was just having cake." 

"You loved it so much you fed it to him with your own hands. You even fucking pecked him." His grip was getting stronger and more painful on my arms. 

"Well, it was just a meet. And he is a nice gentleman. He is as old as my Father, Harry. Are you doubting me?" For the emphasis I pout my lower lip out. 

"Of course not." His hold loosened a percentage. "I'm just worried about you. He might be manipulating you to..." 

"To what Harry?" I shrugged his hands off of me. "you said Trust. That trust should be there. Don't you trust me?" His mouth clenched. I pushed him away. "being suspicious- Merlin, that's high coming from you." He knew now that I knew. But I didn't give a chance to reply. I walked to end of the alley and apparated at the moment. I was angry, and my hands were quivering and shaking, when I landed in Pansy's bedroom. She was _just_ wearing her necklace and held a bottle of vodka in her hand as she laid on the bed. I stripped off my outer robes as I came to rest beside her. 

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked. I nodded. "Same here." 

I made waffles for us then, we ate it with wine. Then Pansy exclaimed with enthusiasm. "why don't I do it too?" I gave her the look of 'what are you talking about bitch'. "I can get that revenge too. Tit for tat. I'll break his vase too." 

"Pansy I don't think a wizard turned Muggle would have anything worth that much in his house." 

"Then we'll break all of it. Till it balances off." She grinned at me madly, and I loved her. She side alonged me to his apartment, which was quite stylish yet lived in to say. The lights turned on and I realized the house was sleek as well. 

"Magic?" I asked. Pansy shook her head and picked up the golf stick mounted on the wall. She took another one out of the case and threw it to me. 

"Let's break these too." She smirked. We heard a toll of the church bell outside. After the nine tolls, we got into the process. It was quite a therapy, release anger issues or something. It was probably half an hour later when the door clicked open, there was a another click as well which did not all sound like that of a lock. A man walked in holding a gun. 

"Who's there!" He said sternly, only then to drop his gun down. "Pansy?" 

"Louis." Pansy greeted him back as she smashed another vinyl record. He looked around, his face turning pale as he took in the condition of his room. We had done quite a work to be told. I managed to break his big telly and some console of some kind, I think Harry called it station or something, ripped apart a painting and broke a bowl. Pansy went crazier, she scratched open the couch and threw the foam around, she broke the black glass table, smashed every wine glass she could find, broke the glass doors of the cabinet and threw an antique gramaphone, denting the metal flower terribly. She was now on the way to smash every record. She smashed another one. 

"Pansy, what are you doing?" 

"I'm breaking your things. You broke my vase!" 

"I didn't break it, I told you!" 

"You fucking liar!" She smashed another vinyl. I just stood by the window. 

"I didn't. I swear." 

"Then who did?!" She looked scary but Louis didn't look scared at all. 

"It was you." He said with a mumble. 

"Me? Why the fuck would I break my own vase?" Her eyes were glowing with anger. 

"Well not purposely. Remember that purple bag with long straps and knobs with your name written on it?" 

"My latest customised Gucci bag?" 

"Yeah. Remember we were talking about some holiday and you got excited. You left in such a hurry and that bag hit the vase, it stumbled and it broke. You didn't notice cause you disappeared. I even tried to fix it , that's when you saw me. And then you kicked me out."

"Why didn't you say anything?" The golf stick dropped to the ground and I could already see more than five bents on it. 

"You didn't let me." 

"You didn't talk to me!" Pansy was screeching and it was wonder that Louis just smiled at her, that banshee look on her face was scary. Fucking mental case I tell you, both of them. 

"I was just waiting for you to calm down, so that I could then ask you." 

"Ask me?" 

He smiled at her and dropped to both of knees, for a moment I thought he'd ask permission to give her a cunnilingus. But then he reached his pocket and took out a ring. It was big and had three large diamonds. It just screamed Pansy. "Would you do me the honour of being my-" my gasp and Pansy's squeal interrupted him. Pansy jumped on him and snatched the ring from his hand and slid into hers. 

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times yes!" She was screeching. It was a wonder how Louis put up with it and is going to put up with it every day. "Draco I'm married!" 

I snickered. "You're going to." I corrected her. "congrats, you wench." 

When she calmed down and I had repaired the couch, a bit messy, to sit on for all of us, Louis gave us both a stern look. "I know this all can be repaired, but seriously it's illegal to break into someone's house. Especially a police officer's." Pansy and I rolled our eyes. 

"You know, Louis. Pansy won't be able to repair all this properly. There's a special shop which does the repairing work efficiently although a bit too pricey. I can make someone pay it for you." 

"Really, that would be great Draco. Who would pay for it though?" 

I grinned. "Harry Potter." 

Pansy spent the night with Louis and I spent the night at Pansy's. I missed the breakfast Harry made every morning but I ignored the feeling and made myself a strong coffee and head out to St Mungo's. There was a huge line of regular check ups for creature orphans and that had tired me by the end of the day. I took the leave at my normal time exactly, and I wanted to have a long bath in my bathroom. I didn't expect Harry to be there in the bedroom though, it wasn't even his normal time to be at home. "what happened?" I asked as I removed my clothes and wrapped a bathrobe around me. 

"Some Louis Gale has billed a Five thousand receipt in my name, with your reference to it." Oh merlin that anger in his voice. 

"Yes. I know, I told him." I massaged some almond oil on my legs, giving Harry a full view of my thighs. He always loved it when I did that. Said that it gave him a hard on and I could already see first few signs of it. 

"Why?" 

"Cause I broke his stuff. With Pansy." 

"What stuff?" 

"Some stuff. Harry, I'm tired and I'm dirty. I want to bath, can we please talk after that?" He gave a stiff nod and I entered the bathroom, filling the tub with warm water and some deep River salt. I took two hours in the bath. It was already night when I came back out and I saw Harry on the armchair, waiting in the dark. "Merlin, what's wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you ,Draco? You're acting like ... A git! You're clubbing and chatting up to other men and making me spend my own money on your boy toys." 

Boy toys! I had to roll my eyes on that, but I stopped, opting to look confused. "Harry, what are you talking about? I was just socialising. And because of this little amount of money you had to spend, Pansy is engaged." 

"Parkinson? Engaged?" I understood Harry at the time. Pansy was well known to use a man and throw him away, but I guess Louis was different. He 'knew' Pansy. 

"Yes. And it's just five thousand." I slipped on my boxers and one of Harry's loose shirts. Harry always loved when I wore one of his shirts, it made me look 'small' and 'innocent' according to Harry. It also was a point towards the direction 'come-Harry- fuck-me-slow-and-deep' way. I could see his length hardening through his sweatpants and he was moving towards me slow and steadily. 

He had already cornered me to the the dressing table and his voice deepened drastically when he held my shoulder and said "okay." A week ago I would have jumped on him, wrapping my legs around his waist and kissed him senseless, three months of no good sex can do that to you. But I had a mission to fulfill. I yawned widely as I screwed my eyes and nose. I gave him a sleepy smile, pushed him to side. His jaw dropped and his eyes widened. I strode towards the bed and laid on it diagonally. No way was he going to sleep beside me with peace. "Draco, where will I lay." I mumbled a "I don' kn' ". I could hear his deep sigh when he flopped on the arm chair again. I didn't take me more than five minutes to drift off to sleep. I woke up at one fifteen-ish and I saw Harry laying beside me. He looked so peaceful and so serene that I almost kissed him, but his deeds came into view of my mind. So, I kicked him off of the bed and quickly shut my eyes. He woke up with a start and I heard a soft Lumos. When I heard then shy creaking of the floorboard, I turn and lied in the middle of the bed - spreading my arms and legs. He called my name and the again, but I didn't falter. I don't remember then as I had drifted to Dreamland, when I did wake up in the morning I found his arm around my waist. 

I was impressed and disgusted at the same and I suppose you can make out as to why. He was woken up with a sharp pinch on the back of his hand, where 'I must not tell lies' was engraved in thin narrow white lines. One couldn't really see the sentence clearly, you would actually have look close enough to make it out. But still, Harry was contradicting what was written on his body. I now wish I had Umbridge's quill. I would have made him write 'Draco Malfoy is great and Harry Potter is a cheating bastard.' Now that would have been nice. 

He winced and turned around to face the window. So I opened the curtains- no way was he getting any nice sleep. "Draco, babe, could you shut the windows." I don't reply to him. It was already eight thirty, and he had to always reach his office by nine. Considering the amount of sleep he would have gotten last night, I presume that he wouldn't wake until ten. I got dressed quietly and closed the curtains as well. I even chose to apparate out of our house, to not make any sound, when I left for Mungo's. The day was going well. 

Mr Flemming arrived again. But this time he was all alright, he said he had written to his son and he was coming back on Monday. I congratulated him and he handed me a box of lemon cake, half of which I had already finished by the late afternoon. I hadn't expected my Muggle mobile to ring, that to from an unknown number. A deep baritone greeted me, and I immediately recognised it. 

"Charmond! How do you do?" 

"Missing you, actually. I'm not lying." I rolled my eyes and then realised he couldn't actually see me. "What are you doing tonight?" 

"Nothing special." 

"And how this Potter business going?" 

"I didn't let him sleep last night and he was late by two hours for his work." I did receive a hasty owl from Harry saying that he was really upset and now Robards had given him an earful along with a desk job. I honestly couldn't care less, even if I wanted to. 

"Bravo, little dragon!" 

I blushed a bit. "I suppose I should say thank you, but I have done the work on my own." 

"Then let me help you instead." I heard a sound of boom and then some loud rustle of people talking and walking. 

"Are you out right now?" 

"Right outside your work building. I heard that you're done for the day, come meet me." 

I stood up from my chair. "How did- Now?" 

"Yes!" Then he cut the call. I blinked a few times. I was actually quite impressed. If I still wasn't in love with Harry, I would have seriously considered dating Charmond. I removed my healer robes and smoothed my hair down and ran out of the building, not before signing my leave and even taking the cake box. No one leaves cake behind. I slowed my pace when I neared the gates and I looked around. I searched for him, for his dark maroon hair, but I couldn't find him. I almost gave up, when I felt someone lift me from back and gave a small twirl, making me yelp. I was put down and was given a loud kiss smack on my cheek. 

"Merlin!" I smacked on his hard chest. "you sure do know how to make an arrival." 

"Only for the best." Charmond grinned at me and my heart almost fluttered. I cleared my throat and stepped back. 

"How are you here?" 

"I decided I am going to come to your house." 

I snorted at that. "are you inviting yourself in my own house?" 

"Sure am." He winked and I rolled my eyes. I walked to the apparation point and side-alonged him to our house. "Would you want something eat or drink?" 

"Are you on the menu?" He chuckled and made himself comfortable on the couch. "Nah I'm fine. Come sit beside me!" He patted on the space beside him. He was way too comfortable in someone else's house for my liking but I let it slide. One fault wouldn't reduce the charm. I brought a bottle of firewhiskey and sat it on the table. 

His arm was around my shoulder as soon as I took a seat, I couldn't help but lean in to him when his palm caressed my skin. "is he going to come any sooner?" 

"Who?" I blinked back. 

"Harry Potter" 

"I think he'll be early back today. He did write that in his owl." 

His smile was dazzling. "that's great." Charmond leaned in then, his lips touched mine and soon I could feel his tongue in my mouth too. He was ... good at it, _that_ would be an understatement. Maybe I didn't have a proper release since past few months or maybe he was truly a magician with his tongue and hands, hands which were around my waist and tugging at my shirt out of my trousers. His hands then slipped inside, caressing my back before dipping to my hips and holding me firm there. I couldn't help but moan, loud enough I believe. 

I was on top of him then, pushing him on the sofa and grinding my hardening prick against his, not letting go of his mouth. He mumbled something, like a quick spell or something, but I let it go as a needy say. I felt a finger at my rim then, it was wet and hot and sticky- lubricant spell then, and then the finger breached inside of me. I moaned loudly, arching my back as I leaned back, sadly leaving his lips. My mouth was burning with the scratches from his beard but I didn't really mind it. The finger slipped out and prodded in me again. It was oh so amaz- 

I was then blasted back from him, my back hitting the couch arm softly, I felt traces of magic between Charmond and I. I blinked rapidly turning towards the fireplace and there stood Harry, dust evident on his robes and his eyes- merlin his eyes were, not just furious, they were _blazing_ like fiendfyre. At the moment, I was really scared, excited yet scared. 

"What the fuck, Draco!" His was frightening. It made his tone of past few days feel like a walk in the park. "what the fuck are you doing?" He looked at me with a glare. 

I couldn't speak but that didn't mean Charmond felt the same thing. "He was making out with me. I heard you didn't give him proper attention." 

Harry looked at him angrily, then his brows furrowed, he adjusted his glasses. "Charlie! What the fuck?" If I wasn't in the situation at the time, I would have told Harry to use some more vocabulary. Three days and he only used three particular words in mostly all of his sentences - 'the' , ' what' , and 'fuck'. But wait ... did he say Charlie?

"Charlie?" Wasn't his name Charmond? Maybe Harry was confusing him with someone else. 

But the red head decided to grin. "Charlie Weasley. It was time I actually met you Draco Malfoy." See now that made my jaw drop. 

"Weasley?" I squeaked out. 

"Why did you have your tongue inside his mouth, Charlie?" 

"He asked me to help him." 

"Help him having your tongue down his throat?" 

"Help him teach you a lesson to say. Seriously Harry, cheating on your own boyfriend? That's way too down. Mom would be disappointed." Or maybe Charlie said something in that tone. I couldn't really pay attention to be honest. I had my mouth on Weasel's brother, I was traumatised. And he was attractive too, I felt like I needed therapy. "I think my work here is done. I'll be taking your leave." 

"Weasley?" I mumbled again, I shivered wildly then. No it wasn't I was still in trauma, I actually felt a strong tremor in my arse. I fell forward, raising my hips in the air, moaning loudly. "Merlin!" My chest was all hot. My whole body was hot. 

"What's happening to him?" I heard Harry ask, worried. 

"I gave him a stuff we give to dragons to calm them down. Applied to humans, it acts as a strong aphrodisiac. You better take care of him, Harry, he's gonna need cock for at least next four hours." There was loud sound of fire blasting. I could feel Harry's eyes on me, when I opened my eyes which I hadn't realised I had shut tight, I saw a concerned green gaze on me. 

"Harry..." Why the fuck was he just standing there? Why wasn't he coming here? Did he really didn't love me anymore? What fucking potion did that fucking secretary of his made him fucking drink? "Please.." I could feel my eyes tear up; I scratched at my clothes ripping my shirt to shreds, but my trousers were too difficult to tear. "Potter!" 

He ushered to my side, holding my face in his cold hands. "Draco, babe, you okay?" I didn't answer him, and why was he wearing so many clothes. I undid the button on his pants and brought them down, swallowing his soft prick in my mouth. I moaned around his girth when I felt him rapidly harden. I searched at his thighs or maybe I did on my own, I don't remember, I remember pulling him down and pushing him on the carpet, capturing his mouth in a wet kiss. I whined when I was pushed back from his lips. "Draco, let's calm down." 

See, that made me angry. I scratched at his wrist and with some fevor removed my pants. I lined his prick at my entrance but it wouldn't just go in. "Draco! Draco!" I looked at him, his green eyes how blown to black. "let's slow down." I whined loudly in reply. "Draco, we need lube." He panted out and I halted for a second. He was right : he needed lube, I was about to caste the spell, then I saw the bottle of firewhiskey on the table. I picked it up, uncorking it with my mouth. I poured a lot of unnecessary amount on my open palm. "Draco! Stop! It's going to burn." 

"I don't care." I muttered, my eyes rolled back when I slipped two of my fingers in me. He was right it burnt, but damn did it feel good too. I slathered the remaining wetness around his length and pushed it inside of me. "Oh yes, Harry!"

He was wincing below me, his fingers digged at my waist. So much pain, so much pleasure. I bit my lower lip as I jumped on his cock once, then twice faster, a slower third, a quick forth, I continued the never ending series then with my hand on his chest, scratching at his torso. His hand wrapped around my length then, he had just pulled on it twice and I came with a scream. It was too fast and too quick, just like it always happened. 

I flopped on his chest and I couldn't help but let my tears flow down my face. They were dropping on his skin, I'm sure he would have passed it off as sweat if it wasn't for my shoulders trembling. He called out my name a few times, but I didn't reply, hiding my face. "Draco?" He pulled my face up, I'm sure I looked like a mess, my nose red, my eyes teary, cheeks heated up and my hair disarray. 

"You bastard." I wanted to say it with venom, but it only came out as a wet sob, my voice was shivering and raspy. 

"I know, I know." His swiped his finger pads against my cheeks, holding them delicately. "and I'm so sorry." 

"You said no lies!" 

"I know. I wanted to tell you long back, I was just so scared." 

"You don't love me anymore." I know I sounded like a child at the time but I was just so vulnerable. Only Harry has ever seen me like that, in sixth year, in the trials, and now. 

"I do, Draco. I do. I love you so much and I am in love with you. And there's nothing in world that would make me love you any less." 

"You fucked her!" I hit on his chest and he let out a wince. "everyday! Every fucking day!" 

"Draco, no. I -" 

"And you don't even have sex with me now. It always just a fucking quick fuck for you!" I smacked on his chest again. 

"I'm sorry, love. I just so sorry. I just felt too-" I didn't hear him then. My arse trembled again, and I guess he felt it too, cause he kept my hips from moving. He held my waist in a painful grip and apparated us onto our bedroom bed. I leaned down to kiss him. He turned us around, making my back hitting the bed and he pulled out of me. I whined. Why the fuck would he-

I gasped, his tongue stroke at my entrance, lapping at the crack. "tastes like firewhiskey." He mumbled and I squeaked when his tongue prodded inside of me, my hands fisting the bedsheets. I think he was going to exhaust my arse of the whiskey tang. My back arched when two thick fingers joined his tongue, poking at my inner walls. It was way too much for me, he hadn't rimmed me ever in last few months, and now that he was I was loosing all my senses. Another finger took place of his tongue and his mouth then wrapping around my prick, the thick muscle running by the underside. My toes curled when he gave quick short licks at my tip, he then sucked strongly at the head. I shouted his name as I came, and he drank it all down when I was reduced to keep mumbling his name. 

I was stopped by his lips, his tongue rubbing against mine. I could taste myself and firewhiskey and even him. He pushed the shreds of my shirt and pulled down my pants properly, and undressed himself as well with a quick spell. His kisses went down my jaw, to my neck as he sucked on the sensitive skin there which I was sure would leave deep, dark marks. He rubbed at the nub of my nipples before pinching him, making me whimper. My cock stirred. And I felt his perfectly hard length rubbing against mine. 

He didn't touch any of ours lower body though. When I did try to, he grabbed my wrists in a tight hold and put them above my head, against the headboard. I struggled but he was too strong, damn him being an Auror. He grinned when he mouth a no, his teeth biting at one of my nipples and finger running at the other. I was withering below him, it must have been hours, no ages, as he kept on that with random bites on my waist and torso. I kept on calling his name, at last I sobbed out, shivering with need and anticipation. "please Harry." 

He finally listened when he left my chest and leaned to sit back. I quickly widened my legs, wrapping them around his waist and pulled him down. "fuck me Harry! Please." 

He kissed behind my ear to whisper. "I am so sorry. I am not gonna fuck you," I whimpered when he removed his fingers and replaced it with his cock, sliding in easily till the end. "I think it's time we made love." 

He stayed there for a couple of minutes, I felt his length throb in me and I clenched my walls, it was torturous but it felt so good . He moved gently back, before sliding in again. He continued the motion in an antagonising slow pace, but it felt so good when every time he hit at my knot inside. I was scratching at his back and he was nibbling my lips, and I felt oh so wonderful. 

His pace increased then, not too much, just a fraction- there was a lot of friction and he went deeper and deeper with every move. I was clinging to his shoulders, matching his every downward thrust with my own upper. His pace faltered and he went faster. Only Harry could do that, go faster and slower in the same thrust. 

" Oh please Harry! Please, please, please! H-harry please!" I was mumbling. I was shouting. I don't know what I was doing or saying. 

"Yes Draco! I know. I love you so much, Draco." He kissed me deep, jabbing with his thrusts in me. 

I managed to say between the kiss. " Harry! I love you too. Please Harry! I love you!" 

He groaned above me and I moaned beneath, as we both came at the same time. I didn't spill anything except a drop or two, but Harry filled me up from inside. As he softened I could feel some drop out. When he tried to slip out, I held him. "Stay inside, please." I know my eyes were wide, and I know I looked wanton and way too needy, but he stayed, kissing me deeply. He held me too close to him, and I could hear him breathing me. 

"I missed you so much, Draco." He said in a raspy voice, hissing his face in the hollow of my neck. I held him by his hair, dragging my fingernails on his scalp, trying to soothe him. "I'm so sorry. I got stuck, something in a web sort. I didn't know what to do." I shushed him quiet. I didn't know when, but I drifted off to sleep. I did wake up in middle and Harry fingered me till I came again, without any cum. And then I slept again. 

It was morning when I woke up. The light was pouring lightly from the windows, it had to be barely five. Harry had his arm around me as he slept with mouth open. There were deep bags under his eyes and I knew he slept quite late. I pushed his hand away carefully before kicking him off the bed. This was second time of Me doing it, and I enjoyed it every time. I think it's going to become a habit seeing him all shocked and scared, reaching for the wand which we all know is carefully placed in his armoire, adjust his glasses, become confused and then look at me with a look of 'why' and a small pout. 

I had to hide my grin and force a blank face. "d-draco, what?" 

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Harry. Sit properly." When he motioned to stand, I snapped. "On the floor!" I noticed that he wore his worn out, snitches pyjamas bottoms, when he sat in Indian style. I crawled to his side of the bed, barely feeling the bedsheets tug away from my own naked body, and let my legs fall down the bed and cross one another as I stared down at him. "you're a cheating bastard, Harry. And according to laws I have every right to cast a crucio on you." 

"What laws?" He used his Auror voice- a bit by the end. It always made me weak on my knees, it also made me quiver in fear, he knew it. And he was still doing it. I accioed my wand and pointed at him. 

"My laws." Thank Merlin, my voice came out normal and he had the audacity to snort. "and you will shut up, otherwise I swear on your cock Harry, I will surgically remove your testicals and feed them to you. And you know I am capable of doing such." He gulped, and my eyes shone. "Now, you're a moron. A fucking moron. An imbecile who doesn't even realise in how much agony have I been in past few months-" 

"Draco, I'm really-" 

"Shut up!" 

"At least let me explain why." 

My jaw clenched looking at his audacity. "what do you want to explain. That 'Draco, I slipped and fell into a cunt with my dick first. And now I do it every day' ?" 

"No, Draco. It's not like-" 

"Then what is it! And pray to merlin, Potter, that it's a good excuse!" 

His eyes widened. He was scared. Good. He should be. 

"Okay. Just listen to the whole thing." I looked at him with a raised brow. "remember that night of Ron's bachelor's? We went to wizarding club? Ron and I, not you, and Neville and Dean and Seamus and I." 

"Yes your whole Gryffindor clan to enjoy some Muggle shit. Then what?!" 

"We all got wasted and slept in the place itself. When I woke up I had a girl on top of me." My eyes were blazing and he saw that, because he hurried to continue. "She said that we slept together, she was wearing her pants though and so did I. But then two weeks later she comes by the office and says that she's pregnant. And she needs a job." 

"So you give her a job closest to yours." 

"Y-yes. I couldn't just threaten her to drop the baby. I did talk to her out of it but then she asked if I didn't want a family. I do want babies, Draco." 

"So, you'd go and knock up women all around diagon alley?" I gave him a small hex on his thigh. He didn't even flinch. 

"I didn't mean that. I want a baby- but with you. I want us to have a baby together. Talk about, then adopt or surrogate or I don't know - magic stuff." He sighed. "I didn't continue fucking her. I was just spending time with her. Making sure she's fine and doesn't spill the word around. Coffee, dinner and of sorts." 

"Oh yes. Coffee, dinner, dates, kisses of sorts. I saw her kiss stains on your shirt, Harry. Don't you dare try to get out of it."

"She tried it! She always did. And I always dodged it. Please, believe me, Draco. Please." His eyes were moist and my heart almost melted at that. And it again made me wonder, the Daily Prophet didn't even have one article about Harry and his randezvous with his secretary. 

I made to stand up, walking around him to the bathroom. "I'm going to shower. You are going to keep sitting there and ponder as to why you're an awful asshole by not sharing problems with your boyfriend." 

"I didn't want to trouble you th-" 

"I don't care! Ponder!" I didn't wait for his reply before slamming the door shut and running the shower hot. Hot showers always made me think better and I knew the outcome was brilliant when I called Blaise that evening.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't just Pansy's heels which clicked on the marble tiles, my Gucci boots clicked too, if they didn't make sound naturally I made sure they made a purposeful one. Blaise was on the other side of me in a cloak, his face hidden in some random visage. And boy was I pissed, because when I saw Weasel's freckled face go paler and jaw drop, his quill dropping from his hand and his eyes widening, I couldn't grin, even I wanted to. I greeted him with the pet name I had given him. "where is his cabin?" 

He pointed at the right most. "His name's charmed. He might be busy with some docs.." I don't wait for his reply, instead marching to the said direction. I scowled when a red haired bimbo came in my view. I halted in front of her desk, crossing my arms and narrowing my eyes at her, who was filing her fucking nails. Weasley stumbled behind us, his heavy footsteps were hard to miss. Her eyes,coated in I don't even want to know how many layers of mascara, drawled up and looked at us. "Mr Potter is busy right now." She spoke in her nasal tone. Oh, I so wanted to punch her jaw at the time. 

"I'm not here to meet him. In fact, I want to have a talk with you." 

She blinked a few times. "with me?" 

I sneered. "Yes, honey, you. We wanted to congratulate you. I heard that you were expecting." Her eyes widened and her already pink cheeks turned an ugly red with large blotches. 

"Uh... Yes." 

"Who's the father?" She blinked rapidly and inner me yelped 'bingo!'. 

"Is everything fine, Malfoy?" Weasley said, coming to standing beside us. I could hear silence spreading metre by metre in the hall and the cabin door opened up to reveal Harry in his confused glory. "Draco?" 

"Everything is fine. I'm just asking Miss Matilda here, who is the father of her unborn child?" She was fuming and Harry chocked on his saliva. He called my name again but I chose to ignore him. I waited for one whole minute (believe me I counted till sixty) and then my smile turned to sneer. "Tell me!" 

"Wh-why should I e-even tell you? Who a-are you?" 

"I'm Draco Malfoy. This my good friend Pansy Parkinson, and here is Unspeakable Z. And I would be Mr Harry Potter's boyfriend." She took a huge gulp. 

Pansy got restless, she taps her foot on the floor when she gets impatient. "Bitch, just tell us. Don't fucking waste my time, I have wedding shopping to do." Matilda glanced at Harry, then Weasley and Pansy and finally at me. 

"Harry Potter." She said out loud. A loud collective gasp could be heard in the hall. 

Weasley was shocked. "Harry, mate? Cheating?" Harry looked down at his feet. There were mutters about how I didn't satisfy Harry, or how I didn't really give him enough love, or how I forced him. There were a few 'merlin, cheating on your partner?' that brought be a sudden resolve. 

"She's lying." I said in a confident voice. The mutters sided down. Green eyes looked at me with surprise. "you didn't even have sex with her." I said to him. "she got knocked up by some Muggle drug pusher and she can't abort because of faith." I looked at her with disgust in my eyes. "does your faith allow you to entrap innocent men and get jobs by fraud?" There was another round of gasps. Merlin bless- Auror department was getting the show-talk of the year. 

"You're lying!" She yelled in her screeching tone. 

"Matilda Trillory", Blaise started from under his cloak and disguised face. "hundered and seventeen days from today you were in Muggle London, where you had a continuous intercourse with a man named Aukley Moore, who is a Muggle underworld lanky and drug distributor. Ninety eight days before today you visited a Muggle hospital and got a positive response of pregnancy. Ninety days prior to today you met Harry Potter in wizarding club named 'sparkle clover', and the attendees say that you didn't have any intimacy with him. A few days from then, you meet Harry Potter in his office and tell him to give you a job." She had tears pooling in her eyes. And I had no remorse, she deserved it. There was creak of a door and I saw Robards come out from his office. 

"What's going on here?" He looked around and the saw me. "Draco Malfoy?" 

"Matilda Trillory." I spoke her name with utter disgust. "you have not only cause a relationship to almost end, which is the main reason of your penalty, but you have also coerced a high ranking Auror, committed fraud and lied about your true self. That's why I hereby tell you that you will leave this state, wizarding or Muggle and I don't really care where you go but you will go. If you're not out of here within one week, I swear to Merlin-" 

"Healer Malfoy, I don't think you can pass judgement-" there was Robards speaking, but he interrupted by her. 

"Are you threatening me?" 

I gave her a dangerous smile. "oh yes I am. I threatening you infront of Robards, the head Auror, the whole Auror department, an Unspeakable and a powerful woman who is engaged to a Muggle police officer. So you better take it seriously" for emphasis I leaned on my arms on the table and put my face infront of hers. "you understand, don't you?" She gulped before nodding her head. 

I turned around, knowing that Pansy and Blaise did the same not before sending a smile to Robards and Weasley. I paused by the doors to look back. "Harry, you're sleeping on the floor for one month." I could hear Weasel's snicker as we exited the hall. 

So that night Harry did sleep on the bedroom floor, he was red eyed and achy all through the morning and he even came back home in foul mood. I made it up to him- I joined him in his late night shower and sucked him off, I owed him that and I could complete my side of the bargain. Well, he didn't let it balances, because just after that he fingered me raw as he held me in his arms against the bathroom wall tiles. That made my back achy the next day. He only slept on the floor for one week though, and the very next day he proposed me with a ring with a diamond as big as a snitch. How could I even say no? 

But I did. I wanted to scream with joy and jump into his arms, which makes me smack my head as to why I didn't do it, but whatever happens, happens. I said no. "no, as in not right now. We just got back to good terms and we're telling each other things we wouldn't have before." His face was torn, his mouth was screwed and his jaw was clenched. I could feel his random magic outbursts flicker around us, until it burst a bulb. "Harry!" I threw the pillow at him, strong enough as a surprise than a force to make him stumble from his knee position. "it's not a 'no I'm not marrying you.' It's a 'no, give me time.'" 

"Give you time? The fuck do you mean?" 

"Harry, don't shout at me when I'm making sense. Just bask in the moment of right now. I want to see if you can withhold your promise, and I'm not running away anywhere. I'll be here, always, beside you." 

He faced an inner dilemma before he sighed and stood up, sitting beside me. He fiddled with the ring and I had the urge to snatch it from his hands and put it in my ring finger. I sighed. 

_Vain is in my blood!_ I controlled myself. Opting to smile at him. 

A week passed and he proposed again. Damn Potter and his stubbornness and that ring. I said no though. This happened for six times, until I finally said yes. 

And now that I recall, marriage shopping is sincerely mind killing. And, Pansy was right, being stressed and wedding-robe fittings doesn't go well together.


End file.
